Drink Me
by xminaxx
Summary: Bleach -Drabble Request. Ichigo is unwilling brought to a night of drinking with the likes of Matsumoto, Renji, and others. A game of "Never Have I Ever" insures with unknown results.


He was the most unwilling drinker of the group, but perhaps that was due to the flat out lie they had all told him.

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika had all informed Ichigo of their "guy's night", that he would be tagging along while they went out to do "manly" things. What it really meant, as it had every other time, the three of them would meet up, discuss what they were going to do, disagree on _everything_ before finally relenting and meeting up with her at the bar. Rangiku knew about guy's night, more or less she called it "bar night."

Still, this time they had mentioned they were going to bring Ichigo along to guy's night. Teasingly, she had asked them if they had told him how every single guy's night had turned out in the past. The three of them drunk off their asses and stumbling back to their divisions. None of them could look her in the eye when they gave some vague answer about "he didn't ask."

When the three fools and the substitute arrived at Urahara's shop, their lie was exposed. They tried to break it to Ichigo gently, but he had raged. They had managed to calm him down for a second before Rangiku arrived bottles of sake in her hand cooing about getting the orangette drunk. He raged again, but they managed to keep him in the shop and even sitting around the table.

With the first cup poured, the four shinigami downed the harsh alcohol in one slug. Only Ichigo's never left the table. They refilled and the second round was gone without Ichigo even lifting his hand to grasp the cup. The boys were already beginning to feel it, Ikkaku was ripping Renji on something, Yumichika was lulling back into a blissful stupor. Ichigo sat motionless, his eyes glaring at the sake before him like it was Aizen with his sword raised.

"It isn't going to kill you." Rangiku coo'ed in the teen's ear as she slipped down to sit beside him as slender digits push the cup closer, "I promise." She finished off the cup in her hand, leaning over the table to draw a bottle closer. Refilling her cup she watched as Ichigo merely continued to stare.

If he was going to be a party pooper, she would just have to make him join in. Clapping her hands together, the three buffoons quickly ceased their "whose stronger" competition and glanced at the female. "Let's play a little game. Now it will only be fun if we all agree to play by the rules." She didn't have to worry about those three, it was Ichigo who needed to agree. "Never have I Ever. We'll each take a turn saying something, we haven't done. If someone at the table _has_ done it then they take a shot. No lying and you **must** take a drink. Agreed?" The three musketeers agreed quickly, and as all their eyes fell on the substitute he mumbled a quick "fine."

"Good, I'll start." Matsumoto stood moving back to her original spot across the round table to sit directly across from Ichigo. Her eyes never left him as she sat down. A devilish smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she glanced for a moment to her left. Renji was sitting there, smirking too no less, probably plotting some idea to either go completely after Ichigo or Ikkaku. "Never have I ever been in love with Rukia." The words left her lips and she could clearly see Ichigo's eyes widen at the statement. With trembling fingers he raised the cup to his lips. He hissed as he slammed the cup down, but the noise echoed as Renji's cup hit the table a moment after Ichigo's. The two stared at one another as Matsumoto nearly broke out into a cackle of laugher. Yumichika laughed lightly behind a raised hand as Ikkaku merely smirked, waiting for the two to quickly go after one another.

"W-What…"

"You…"

"Renji's turn!" Rangiku squealed quickly breaking the slight death glare that was going on between the redhead and Ichigo. That smirk that Renji had earlier shifted into a devilish smile, she had started something.

They had gone around the circle six times in full. Empty bottles of sake lay on the floor and in the hands of all five of them. It was rapid, cold and calculating. Low blows and dirty shots. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. Yumichika, Renji and Ikkaku's cups all slammed after Rangiku's "Never have I ever been a member of the 11th." That was her pay back for Ikkaku's "Never have I ever worked under a taichou who was shorter than me."

All five seemed to be in a stare down with one another at this point, blushes graced their cheeks and while the four shinigami were holding their liquor well, Ichigo was slumped over his cup, muttering words no one could make out. They all paused staring at their cups. "Perhaps we should call it a night?" Rangiku said softly as she leaned back against her hands, eyes closing half way as she tried to make the room stop spinning.

"NO!" Ichigo cried seemingly out of nowhere. They were sure by now he had passed out but the teen was still awake and far from sober.

"Fine." Renji hissed, knowing it was his turn to go once again. Groaning but knowing he needed an answer because so far the whole drinking game between Ichigo and him had turned into a pissing match. "…Never have I ever kissed Rukia." He stared hard at Ichigo who stared back before laughing. Unsteady digits gripped the cup tossing it back before slamming it on the table.

"Many times," he slurred. There was silence in the room for a moment as the three others shifted their attention between the two friends. Ikkaku seemed ready to pin Renji to the floor if he tried to attack but none of it mattered because they heard a thump. Glancing quickly back over to Ichigo he laid on his back, laughing like a fool.

"He's out." Rangiku teased, lifting the cup to her lips and downing it. "And he's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."


End file.
